


Too Young To Feel This Old

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Dan asks Jev a strange question





	

Dan was making his way towards their bed where Jev was sat up with his laptop on his lap as he works away. He slides in next to the Frenchman before he leans in to place a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Dan let's out a sigh before he bites his lip and asks Jev something that's been bothering him. "Mate, do you think I'm old?" Dan asks his boyfriend who hums at first before he closes his laptop and faces Dan. "You're a year older than me." The Frenchman says as he furrows his brows at Dan's question. "Yeah but do you think I'm like old-old?" Dan asks, not really sure if he's using the right words to get his question across properly.

Jev snorts a laugh before he shakes his head no. "You're not old-old Daniel. Just old." Jev says as he gives Dan a reassuring smile but Dan just pouts at him. "I just feel so old when I'm around everyone else at work." Dan says, finally admitting to himself and to someone else something that's been bugging him for a while now. "They're not making you babysit them, are they?" Jev tries to joke but Dan just continues to pout. "They're so young but when I hear them and I see them, I get reminded that they're all adults and can take care of themselves." Dan says as he shakes his head.

He still remembers how he and Jev practically saw Daniil and Carlos grow from awkward teens to racing them week in and week out. How when someone first showed him that photo of him and a chubby-cheeked Max how he almost had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that it really was Max who's now grown much taller than him and is still growing. Dan remembers the happy smiling boy that was Pierre with his wacky hair and shy smile and how he's now being put through the paces of being next in line for an F1 drive. Dan couldn't believe how the years have gone by and he and Jev weren't the kids in the team anymore.

"It's just weird. We used to be in their shoes and now here we are watching them go through the same things we did." Dan says. Jev gives him a look before he opens his laptop again and clicks a few things before a picture was pulled up on the screen. It was a photo of the two of them when Dan's curls were untamable and his braces were still new as he and Jev smile at the camera without a single care for the rest of the world. Dan couldn't fight the smile spread on his lips at the sight in front of him as he looks to his side to see Jev returning his smile. "Believe it or not Daniel, we're still the same people that's on that photo." Jev says as he reaches for Dan's hand. 

"Hmm. How old were we then?" Daniel asks as he wraps an arm around Jev. "18 or 19, I guess." Jev says as he closes his laptop. "Mhmm, and look at Max. He's 19 and he and Carlos are practically married." Dan says with a chuckle. "Remember when Mark use to tease us?" Dan asks as he feels Jev nod against his chest. "Can't believe I'm the one teasing the kids now." Dan says with a shake of his head which earns him a chuckle from Jev. "And did you know that Pierre's got himself a boyfriend?" Dan asks Jev as he places a kiss on top of his head. "Non. Who is it?" Jev asks as he looks up at Dan. "A certain Belgian driving for McLaren. Heard Pierre on the phone with Stoffel. It's pretty sweet." Dan says with a small smile. "They looks good together." Jev says in agreement. "Are Dany and Kevin still together?" Jev asks. "Oh yeah. I've caught them a couple of times sneaking around to see each other." Dan says, remembering the time he saw Kevin sneaking out of the Red Bull energy station a couple of times. "That's good." Jev says. 

"What do you think we'll be doing when we're old-old?" Dan asks as they get comfy in their bed. "I dunno. Maybe we'll be married by then. Me counting your grey hairs and you still with that smile of yours." Jev says as he leans in and gives Dan a sweet kiss. "You really think we'll be married by then?" Dan asks teasingly. "Oui. Pretty sure even at 70 I'll still feel like I'm 19 and still falling in love with you." Jev says as he runs his thumb across Dan's cheek. "That's good to hear then." Dan says before he joins their lips once more.


End file.
